The Soul Games
by CronaMakenshiLovesDeathTheKid
Summary: Soul Games Main Pairing: Kid x Crona CRONAS A GIRL Side Pairings: Soul x Maka Blackstar x Tsubaki NOTE: This is not the same it is based on the hunger games NOT THE SAME! NOTE2: Ragnarok is human
1. Chapter 1

Soul Games  
Main Pairing: Kid x Crona (CRONAS A GIRL ^^)  
Side Pairings: Soul x Maka Blackstar x Tsubaki  
NOTE: This is not the same it is based on the hunger games NOT THE SAME!  
NOTE2: Ragnarok is human  
I hope you enjoy this will be hopefully long-ish….

Chapter 1 Chosen

Rules of the Soul Games  
1. 12 meisters and 12 weapons are chosen from DWMA to participate in the Games.  
2. 12 Males and 12 Females will participate  
3. Meisters cannot use their own weapons if together in the Games.  
4. If killed the body will be taken away, if that body had enough sponsor's only then will they be revived.

I stared down at the paper in class. Professor Stein handed these out only seconds ago explaining the situation.  
The Soul Games is a new survival type battle and the first time we have ever done this and the last. Why we have this, it's because DWMA lost a bet to the witches, and so the witches hold this for their own enjoyment.  
I'm Death The Kid, Lord Death's son. I stared around the class seeing the reactions and faces of the other students, and my friends. The expressions were pure horror in some, other just blank and hard to read.  
Maka and her partner Soul were both already discussing the paper to each other. Maka looks slightly scared and no doubt will be asking questions later. Soul was just being laid back and calm, but I be inside he's slightly nervous.  
Black Star, the idiotic moron was laughing at this paper, saying if he got in he would surpass everyone, the fool. His partner Tsubaki looked frightened and scared, if she was chosen no doubt she would care for others only to be stabbed in the back later on.  
My partners Liz and Patty, they were just sitting there talking about it and thinking who would be picked. Those two would handle themselves well if they were picked.  
I kept scanning my eyes across the room and looked over at one who caught my eye fast. It was Crona, the one who got a second chance at DWMA as a student. I can bet right now Crona's dreading the fact she's a student again. I could tell just by a glance was more scared than ever. Crona's partner Ragnarok just crumbled the paper and tossed it somewhere with no care in the world. Makes me think how the heck they work together with such different personalities.  
"All right class please, try to calm down for a second!" Professor Stein yelled out making everyone quite. "I know this is new and you should have had more notice, but we have no choice. Later this afternoon all students from DWMA will meet outside and we will draw the 24 students. Please show up, even if you're not there and your name is drawn your still in this."

Around lunch time, we all sat down before for the draw and had lunch together and talked about the games. Maka, Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and Crona well all keeping to themselves not talking. Like they were in a deep thought.  
"So… who do you think will be chosen?" Soul decided to break the silence.  
"Not now Soul…" Maka said sighing. "It's hard to think that one of us, or all of us might be chosen and die."  
"If were all chosen it would be hard to kill each other… were friends." Liz said. "I would only kill my friends in the Games, if they had the sponsor's to keep them alive after." Liz sighed and Tsubaki nodded at her agreeing.  
The group chat started up and kept going, but I didn't have anything to say and kept silent. Same with Crona. She sat silently looking down at her lunch, not like she ate much before but it looked like her small hunger she had for food was gone, but that went for everyone. I sort of wondered what's going on in her head about this. I know for sure if she was picked, she wouldn't have the sponsor's to keep her alive, because of being a traitor to DWMA. She would die and not be back. This kind of worried me a little.

We all were lined up, waiting, dreading to see the list of the chosen. The teachers pulled names out of a bowl and we could only see on a TV during lunch, with no sound. So the names were a mystery.  
"Well, well my students! Sorry to have to put this terrible thing on you but we have no choice…" My father said at the front of the students on the stage. "We have chosen our 24 meisters and weapons for the Game, may we have the list up please and once again I'm sorry for this outcome." My father finished and walked off and on the screen behind him showed the names. I read the males first.  
Meisters Male:  
Ox Ford  
Hiro  
Akane Hoshi  
Kirikou Rung  
Death the Kid  
Black Star  
Of course I could see my name showing up, that wasn't surprising and looks like Blackstar to. Ox, Kirikou and Hiro are in the same class as me and we have worked together on some occasions. But this guy called Akane… he's a top student at DWMA he will be hard to fight against.  
Weapons Male:  
Pot of Fire  
Clay Sizemore  
Harvar D. Éclair  
Soul Eater Evans  
Ragnarok  
Bob Jones (A/N I couldn't find another male weapon Dx so Bob will do XD)  
I guess it was all by chance, Soul and Ragnarok made it onto the list that's two more of us in the games. Poor Pot of Fire though he's just a kid. Harver will be their two so I guess Harver, Ox Kirikou and Pot of Fire will be a group no doubt, and Clay will pair with Akane. But who the hell is Bob, must be a new student.  
My eyes scrolled over to the girls list.  
Female Meisters:  
Kim Diehi  
Maka Albarn  
Anya Hepburn  
Meme Tatane  
Kana Altair  
Crona  
So now Maka is on the list. Kim will be a strong girl in this but I bet she will pair with the guys. Anya, Meme and Kana are new students, kind of sucks for them right now. And that leaves Crona. I looked over and saw her, she was being hugged by Maka, cause I could tell both of them were about to have a break down. Being friends of course they don't want to be put in another situation where they have to kill each other. They are finally together again, it's like a big kick in the head for them.  
Female Weapons:  
Elizabeth Thompson  
Tsugumi Harudori  
Pot of Thunder  
Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupre  
Tsubaki Nakatsukasa  
Patricia Thompson  
Well now I can tell their will be out group in this together and Kim's group with the guys as well. That's two different groups out to fight it to the death… who's going to leave us, and who will be the victor in the Soul Games.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Games: Chapter 2

Death the Kid's POV

And so we have it. The 24 of us were now chosen, split up into pairs (Male and Female) and send of to the Witch Realm were the games will take place (Like the Capitol). Some of us were lucky enough to be stuck with our partners already like Soul is with Maka, Blackstar with Tsubaki. Unfortunately since i have 2 partners that couldn't happen. Liz is now with Ragnarok and Patty is with Harvar. I'm surprised who they stuck me with, we have nothing in common and i seriously thought she... was a he. But i was wrong about that to i guess ill have to apologize for that later. Being with Crona as a team member might either help me or not its unsure what will happen once we reach the Witch Realm.

To get to the Witch Realm we are sent to the train that covers the entire world. Each team has their own section and its big enough for everything. When we first board we are given time to relax as it takes 2 days at least to get to the With Realm. After finding my room, and settling in its just about time to have dinner and for Crona and I to meet our mentors. With a sigh i head over there to already find Crona with Miss Marie and Stein seated waiting.

"So you finally decided to join us Kiddo?" Stein spoke up. "Take a seat and dig in."

I sat down, i guess Marie and Stein are our mentors. Thats even more confusing that they were paired up with us, didn't Crona betray these two?

"I'm so sorry for this to happen to you two, all of you guys." Miss Marie sighed eating quietly.

The food was like a feast, i may be Lord Deaths son but even i've never seen this much food. Looking over at Crona i see her quite, looking down at the food. I know she doesn't eat but maybe she should try for the games.

"Crona? You hungry?" I said, but startled her.

"I-i-im fine..." She said not even looking at anything.

"At least eat something, i don't want my partner to die of starvation before she reaches the arena..." She slowly looked up at me and nodded weakly taking some bites of her food, then got up, excused herself and left.

"Kid. Crona's used to hunger, she can go a full month without a bite or drink to eat because of the treatment from Medusa. It will take her some time still to eat a full meal herself."

Marie said smiling. I just nodded and finished of dinner until i was about to pop, the food was great but to much can make one sick. After dinner, i walked around exploring the carriage. Unfortunately we were not supposed to visit the other Teams carriages, which hurts cause im starting to miss the gang already.

It was long until i found Crona's room, i wanted to talk to her for a second so i knocked on the door but, no answer. I'm not one for invading privacy, but i opened her door quietly just to find a sleeping Crona on her bed.

I never thought Crona, out of all people could look as peaceful as she looked. Seeing her every day timid and nervous all the time makes this hard to believe. Hugging one pillow loosely and her head on the other and a soft, light smile on her face. I don't know why but my chest started to feel funny and hot so decided to leave. Maybe cause i was scared of getting caught staring at her, i don't know.

The two days of travel went fast and still no interaction with Crona. Whenever we saw each other it was just a slight nod of hello. I talked to Stein about survival tactics and stuff, i already know how to take care or myself but a bit of help would be nice.

Upon arrival we met with our Witch stylist. Its strange how witches will be styling us for interview, also why must we be styled and interviewed! As long as i look symmetrical ill be fine with this.

Crona's POV

"What styled! Whats that? Is it a term for hurting us? I don't think i can deal with this!" I shouted in my head. A strange man and woman approached Kid and I circling us up and down. I'm scared of what they will do.

"I'll take this shaking one, i have a wonderful idea." Smiles the man. "You may have the boy." The man held out his hand and smiled genitally. "My name is Nic, your name?"

"C-Crona, sir..." I timidly shook his hand.

"Wonderful, i have the most fantastic idea for your image... improvement!" Improvement? I don't know if i should be offended or happy by that. "You will be a flower ready to bloom, lets go." He took my hand and the next thing i know i have more then 3 people working on anything they could do to me. It was very strange. I remember walking with Maka at the local mall, showing me a place called a Beauty Salon i think. This reminds me of that place.

Death the Kid's POV

After about and hour or two of endless prepping for these interviews, im finally finished. My hair is now nice, symmetrical and neat just the way i like it. But my clothes, were amazing. Symmetrical as they were with this i could ignore it. The long sleeve blazer was black but had the Shinigami Skull my father wore on the bottom of each arm, the buttons were the skulls as well. My pants though were just black and with three white stripes at the bottom... just like my hair should be...

"Do you like your clothing Kid?" My stylist Nat asked. I was wrong the stylist were just humans like anybody else, they were very demanding but kind.

"Indeed i do. Very symmetric and fitted perfectly." I smiled at her. She slightly smiled at me happy to hear i liked her work.

"I wonder how Nic went with that young girl. Knowing him he will go nuts with everything, shes a empty canvas waiting to be painted on." She smiled. I wonder if she really will look just as amazing? I have never seen Crona look, nice i guess. If she was ever looking formal like it was at one of my parties but then there i thought she was a guy.

After waiting for over half and hour Nat and I heard Nic talking to Crona, complementing her.

"Crona please smile, you look amazing, just wait till they all see you."

"I-i don't t-think i could h-handle t-that..."

I looked over and saw Nic with Crona hiding behind him.

"Go on they wont bite silly." Nic said. It was only Stein, Marie, Nat and myself in the room but i know Crona has a huge thing with being shy.

"O-o-okay..." She mumbled and slowly stood out from hiding behind Nic. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Crona was standing there in a short but over the knee dress that had a tight fitting top then flowed out just under her ribcage. The dress was black with a light purple underlay almost like her hair colour. She was tall but over time, i outgrew her but, her long legs were just bare but she had black ribbon lace up heels, with the ribbons wrapping around her legs just coming half way up the calf. But what most caught my attention was her hair. With the makeup Crona looked amazing but her longish purple lilac hair finished her look. It was cut brushed and slightly wavy now, It just came to her shoulders. Her fringe was cut to be straight no unevenness about it. She looked like a boyish teenager before this, now she looks like a amazing girl. Crona looked over to me noticing me watching her and her face went red, then hid behind Nic again. I could feel my face getting hot as well but unsure why though.

"Okay you kids, you two have your interviews coming up. Kid you will be before Crona. You only have 8 minutes with the host. Remember this is for making a impression you want the sponsors okay so get people to like you." Stein said.

Crona and I nodded and walked over to sit backstage with the others. We were still unable to talk to the other teams until we go to the training sessions. But everyone looked amazing but still everyone shot quick looks at Crona. Maka was smiling at Crona waving, Crona did wave back but gave a embarrassed smile back.

One by one we were called up onto stage for our 8 minute interview. Eventually it came to me and i had to leave Crona alone by herself until it was her turn. Walking up on stage i got many cheers and surprisingly, maybe it was because im Lord Death's son.

"Hello and welcome our 23rd tribute Death the Kid! Its a pleasure to meet you." Smiled the interviewer.

"Likewise" I said and smiled back.

"So, id like to know how does it feel being here?"

"I guess it feels nerve racking, but i guess im excited to be here. I've never seen this many people before in the once place." I laughed.

"I guess so." The reporter laughed as well. "So how did it feel not only seeing your name, but your closest friends?"

"Well... scary. Know that we may have to be the ones to kill one another... its not a great feeling."

"Your team member, the traitor to DWMA. I'm curious, what about her?"

"Uhhh.." I had no idea what i thought of my feeling of Crona being here it was so muddled and confusing, so i just said anything. "I-i didn't feel anything of it." That was blunt, maybe to blunt.

"Hmm so i guess your team with be a hard one to maintain, good luck." She laughed with the audience. The rest of the interview went until the bell signaled us to finish. We said our goodbyes and i left the stage.

It was Crona's turn now, i looked over to see her trying her hardest not to shake and put on a smile and sit down.

"So Crona, don't you look fabulous, when i saw your photo before you came here i was certain you weren't the same person." The Interview said looking amazed at Crona's now look.

"U-uhh w-why thank you. My wonderful stylist Nic did a-all this." She smiled looking out to the crowd.

"Well he did a fabulous job, aye folks?" The cheers from the crowd were load and happy. "Tell me, Crona, is there anybody you like, i mean come on who wouldn't fall for this beautiful lady next to me, guys are gonna fall for you."

"I uhhh..." She looked down like she was saying something but mumbled to quietly.

"Hmm i didn't catch that... come on you can spill, confess and win this and that guy will be yours in no time!"

"B-But t-that will be h-hard..." She whispered.

"Hmm how come?"

"H-hes h-here w-with me, i-in my t-team..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
FREAKING FINISHED CHAPTER 2 D

Its 1am and i started writing this at 10pm. It took forever cause i wanted to write a long chapter for you all but sadly i don't have Word on this laptop anymore so it took even longer and i had to used spell check on the internet Dx.

Well anyway its done and i can sleep now :D

Also here are the list of teams ^^:

Team 1:

Ox Ford

Kim Diehi

Team 2:

Hiro

Anya Hepburn

Team 3:

Maka Albarn

Soul Eater Evans

Team 4:

Akane Hoshi

Tsugumi

Team 5:

Kirikou Rung

Pot of Thunder

Team 6:

Pot of Fire

Jacqueline O. Lantern Durpre

Team 7:

Black Star

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa

Team 8:

Clay Sizemore

Meme Tatane

Team 9:

Harvar D. Eclair

Patricia Thompson

Team 10:

Bob Jones

Kana Altair

Team 11:

Ragnarok

Elizabeth Thompson

Team 12:

Death the Kid

Crona

Please Review :3


End file.
